tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Life Relationships
Details on how each of the characters in Red Life view one another. Trina In General Trina's best friends are Mina, Alison, Colleen, Jean and Emory. While they don't always see eye to eye on everything, the genesis of their friendship comes from the fact that they can't seem to form natural relationships with anyone due to their more extreme traits dominating their sensibilities, as well as the fact that they're considered to be am alternative species of nerds. While the others view their friendship as a typical circle, Trina occasionally refers to her friends as her minions or servants due to them having no choice but to work under her. In spite of this, it seems that Trina loves her friends more than anyone else, because they understand her better. Trina and Mina Trina and Mina have a troubled relationship. In the past, Trina has abused Mina and treated her more like a personal servant, which led to Mina snapping and breaking all ties with Trina. However, the two have made amends and are working together to better funnel their disfavor. They playfully beat one another up to make up for whatever arguments they have. Trina believes that she's a good friend to Mina, in that she has allowed her to be near her when she'd shoo away everyone else, made her change her name because she felt their friendship would be long-term enough to warrant it and felt that being hard on Mina was enough to prep her for when she'd have to face the world on her own. She holds Mina in a much higher regard than the others because she knew her for much longer. Mina wanted to become Trina's best friend because she felt that being with someone as notorious as her would up her social credibility. She knew full well what she got herself into when she began working under Trina's hard rule, but she stomached it until she suffered a breakdown. In spite of this, she remained with Trina because nobody else liked her, at least enough to make for a long-term friendship. After learning more of Trina's hidden true emotions, she does what she could to help bring them out. Trina and Alison Trina and Alison have had few one-on-one relationships. The first time they had anything resembling such was in Some Kind of Special, where Alison was angry at Trina for nearly causing her to get transferred. They supposedly got past this however. Trina and Colleen The two have yet to have any moments together. Colleen prefers to spend time with Alison, though the few interactions she had with Trina seem to be neutral at best. Trina and Jean Jean seems to be apathetic to Trina, though her apathy seems to apply to everyone else, save for Mina. Sometimes Jean gets on Trina's nerves when she tries to correct her or point out why her plans may fail, though Trina hardly listens to her, which only aggravates her. Trina and Emory It has been implied that Emory is the closest Trina has to a legitimate friend. Everyone else in her circle either had to put up with abuse or are closer to others than Trina. Trina went out of her way to have Emory become part of her circle, and soon became a pivotal part of it. There has been tension with the gang during the Change is Overrated saga, but it got resolved after Emory turned on her people. Emory's first interaction with Trina came about when they were paired for a parenting project in Parental Advisory. Emory hated Trina for her paranoid behavior and over-protectiveness, but warmed up to her after she admitted to her own faults. She seems to respect Trina's authority, though it seemingly came about due to her wanting to know more about her when she was still part of the cat people who wanted to destroy her. Trina barely knew her before she was paired with her. At first Trina wrote her off as a freak and had no desire to get near her, but grew to like her because she had the gall to stand up to her. Trina more or less likes her because she considered her to be the most powerful force in Banstrom, though some episodes show them going beyond that through bonding over slowcore music.